


Make them Gold

by tooturnttobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobic Language, KinKuniKage Week, M/M, just angsty teens being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturnttobio/pseuds/tooturnttobio
Summary: Akira never expected Kageyama to be his secret keeper. For Kinkunikage week day 3 - healing





	Make them Gold

**1.**

The first time Akira realises that its Kageyama he wants to hear particular words from, Kageyama isn’t even doing anything. He’s just sitting there on the concrete of the rooftop of the student dorms, staring idly at the view of the skyline.

To anyone else, Kageyama probably looked dramatic; staring at the view with that stupid, overdramatic, faraway expression of his, when Akira knows Kageyama is probably thinking about milk.

Maybe Akira is feeling delirious. Maybe it’s because Kageyama’s been sitting on the roof with Akira for nearly half an hour, even though it’s a cold December night and he’s only out in a t-shirt.

Maybe.

Kageyama’s absent gaze shifts from nothing and onto Akira, his head tilted in question. His eyes are ridiculously blue in the streetlight.

“You’ll catch a cold in that shirt,” Akira tells him.

“Hm,” Kageyama responds, his lips curve slightly as he looks away again.

“Remember that time back in middle school?” Kunimi asks.

Kageyama squints. “What time?”

“Well,” Akira says, slightly teasing. “It was kinda important to me.”

“Hm,” Kageyama responds again, his gaze still on Akira – a gesture for him to continue.

“I remember coming to you in high school about it too, during our first year in high school.”

“Oh,” Kageyama says in understand. “That time.”

Akira smiles softly. “Yeah.”

 

**2009**

_Akira was twelve, the youngest member of Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball club, and his chest was going to explode. With the exception of Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san, he could not stand the other third years. The mild indifference bloomed into sheer distain over a few words exchanged an hour before Akira walked out, finding himself perched next to a bin._

_Akira remembered turning when he heard muffled laughter as he walked past._

_“You can’t be serious,” One voice said amongst the laughter._

_“I’m being serious, man! I looked it up.”_

_“You looked up the statistics of being a faggot?”_

_“Hey! I was curious!”_

_The laughter started again and then died down._

_“Then who do you think is most likely to be... you know ... gay? Out of us?”_

_“Well according to what Google told me, At least one person in each year.” The voice informed. “Although I’m certain that it’ll be Kunimi amongst the first years.”_

_That sent the crowd of senpai into a fit of laughter, guffaws loud enough to rupture his eardrums._

_And rather than retaliating, walking up the group and retort in a way they’d be too stupid to understand, Akira finds himself walking and walking until his feet hurt – his mind replaying the words over and over again._

_Was it really that obvious? How the hell can someone tell whether someone’s gay? Did Akira stare too long at his teammates in the lockers?_

_“Ah,” a voice startled Akira out of his inner turmoil. “There you are.”_

_Akira turned to see Kageyama, who was wearing a sweatshirt under his volleyball jacket; droplets of rain trickled down his face._

_“Oikawa-san asked me to find you,” Kageyama explained._

_“Is that so?” Akira simply asked, slightly wishing it was Kindaichi who had come to get him._

_“Yeah,” Kageyama confirmed, as he pulled off his jacket._

_“Here. You look cold.”_

_Akira stared at the jacket before flinging it on and followed after Kageyama, who didn’t waste any time to return to the gym._

_After a few minutes of silence, Akira stopped in his tracks –curious as to how a certain setter would react - and said, in quiet voice: “I’m gay.”_

_Kageyama took a few more steps until he realised he was walking alone. He stopped and turned back, his nonchalant gaze staring directly into Akira. “Did you say something?”_

_“I said I’m gay,” Akira repeated, louder than before._

_He expected something, but he didn’t know what. Kageyama’s raised brows, but otherwise expressionless face, didn’t give anything away._

_“Okay,” Kageyama said at last and then turned to head back to the gym._

_Feeling fragile, Akira muttered back, "Is it?"_

_There was that surprised look again that quickly morphed into something unreadable. “Uh, yeah.”_

_“You don’t have a problem with it?”_

_Kageyama frowned. “Not unless it’ll affect your play.”_

_Akira licked his dry lips and squeezed his eyes shut.  “Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_“You won’t tell anyone?”_

_“It’s none of my business,” Kageyama said simply, and Akira really couldn’t tell whether Kageyama really understood the weight of what Akira had told him. He also couldn’t tell if Kageyama is truly accepting or too absorbed with volleyball. Either way, he envied the setter’s train of logic._

_It’s not till two years down the line, when Akira worried whether that secret would break without his knowledge._

**3.**

“Why are you mentioning that now?” Kageyama asks, huffs of cold air escaping his mouth.

“I just wanted to apologise for suddenly blurting it out.”

“For blurting out that you’re gay?”

Akira nods.

“I don’t mind,” Kageyama says.

Akira notices Kageyama shiver slightly, and pulls off his jacket.

“You look cold,” Akira says as he holds out the jacket. He watches Kageyama take the jacket and zip it up in lightening speed, feeling oddly proud at Kageyama accepting the offer to wear his jacket.

“I’m sorry for doubting you too,” Akira says after a while. “I was so certain that you’d tell everyone after what’d happened.”

**4.**

**2012**

_After that practice match with Karasuno was over, after the shock worn out and nets pulled down and the students who commentated the match had left, Akira headed to the bathroom to think._

_His hands were still, shoulders straight, legs walking without a tremble. He was thankful his body wasn't going to give up on him, despite the white hot anger that simmered down within him._

_So that dictator can play a game normally. So what went wrong at Kitaiichi?_

_He found Kageyama standing at the corridor with his bald teammate. The two exchanged a few words and the bald teammate headed out as Kageyama turned to Akira's direction._

_Kageyama paused when the two locked eyes. Kageyama looked at him, startled, and Akira noted how it was the first time he was able to acknowledge some kind of emotion from Kageyama's otherwise apathetic face._

_"Hey," Akira said, and not in greeting. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"_

_Akira excpected Kageyama to frown in confusion; after all, he could have meant anything._

_"I didn't," Is what Kageyama had said instead, as he headed past Akira to the bathroom. "And I won't either."_

**5.**

"I wouldn't do that," Kageyama simply replies, and the conversation ends.

At present, Kageyama stares at Akira like staring is enough. That, as well as the past year of their unexpected friendship, is new. From what Akira learned, people want more even regardless of what they get.

Just when did Akira become aware of whatever it is they have? When did he really notice Kageyama's lingering gaze when they met up at the local cafe to study? When did Akira realise that the way he looks back at Kageyama is equally the same?

Despite this knowledge, this thought that they could blossom something from this, they both are just there. Keeping their distance. Keeping their words.

It's almost as if the two are trying not to fall into a pattern of fallouts.

"Hey," Kageyama finally says, apparently done with the silence, but his voice is still quiet but firm, not demanding. That, too, took a while for Akira to adjust to.

This is Kageyama pulling Akira out of his thoughts for Akira's own sake, not his own. It's his way of starting a conversation for Akira to finish. But neither of the two is exactly conversational, and this is usually where a third party would be warmly welcomed amongst their discussions.

"I wanna do something reckless," Akira says, firmly and loud.

Kageyama blinks at him, his brow furrowing briefly and Akira watches him impassively, holding against his instincts to take the initiative or pull away for the umpteenth time.

Kageyama shrugs. “Go on.”

And that's all the prompting Akira needs.

He drops to his knees, leaning in front of Kageyama, his gaze drops to Kageyama's lips and then to his eyes, questioning.

 

Kageyama doesn't lean back from the closeness; his face does turn slightly warm though.

"Can I kiss you?" Akira finally asks, ignoring his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

It's nerve-wracking to be so close to Kageyama, but less so than Akira expected. Kageyama doesn't take anything for granted; neither does he make any assumptions.

Kageyama keeps one hand on the concrete and the other on his lap, and he doesn't move closer. He leans in only a little bit and stops, his gaze flickering from Akira's eyes to his lips.

"Y-yeah," Kageyama stammers.

Akira swallows, his throat moving with it, and then his eyes fall shut and he leans in.

He doesn't remember who pulled in first.

And then they are kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, i've realised that i'd like to write more Kunimi centric fics. For a minor character, He's more interesting and complex than i thought and he's perfect to explore. Oh yeah, the title was also inspired by the song make them gold by chvrches. They're a great band and i highly recommend checking them out!


End file.
